


[Cover Art] for Ghislainem70's In the Footsteps of the Master: A Hitchcockian Thriller

by Hamstermoon



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 04:20:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2136783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamstermoon/pseuds/Hamstermoon





	[Cover Art] for Ghislainem70's In the Footsteps of the Master: A Hitchcockian Thriller

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ghislainem70](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghislainem70/gifts).
  * Inspired by [In the Footsteps of the Master: A Hitchcockian Thriller](https://archiveofourown.org/works/232461) by [Ghislainem70](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghislainem70/pseuds/Ghislainem70). 



Another cover so I can stick fic on my Kobo. I know someone has already cover-arted this story, but I wanted to try my hand at designing something anyway. Even BF said he could see the 1950s design homage ... I found the lovely 'metal' texture effect in [Pixlr O-Matic](http://pixlr.com/).

[ ](https://picasaweb.google.com/lh/photo/y_F8g2hgtnWxYnSX6P3R8dMTjNZETYmyPJy0liipFm0?feat=embedwebsite)


End file.
